Strange World
by Written-Dizzy
Summary: Rose was dumped at a Boarding school in the middle of nowhere by her mum. It's her worst nightmare, but soon she finds something interesting that holds her attention and stops her from escaping the creepy school full of weird students and even weirder teachers; the chance that maybe the people at this school aren't entirely human. One by one she pieces the puzzel together.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The doors I was leaning against as I tried to get my book out of my bag swung open, sending me falling backwards and landing on my butt, my face no doubt scrunching up in a very unattractive way. _So much for a good impression. _Everyone in the class had stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at me. Perfect. Ignoring the looks some of the girls were giving me (let's just say "if looks could kill"), I grabbed my things from the floor before continuing forward to the front desk. There was no teacher present, so I just assumed I could take a seat, and did so by choosing one in the back row where nobody was seated. At least none of the snobby girls could glare at me without being totally noticeable. However, they seemed to manage perfectly fine. I could tell they get a lot of practice.  
There was something off about this class room, I realised as I took a quick look around, trying to distinguish what type of social status this school holds. Some of the students where tall, pale-not to mention the girls had no curves-and sat near the front in groups. The rest-not much-took up the back, not a girl among them. They were shorter, rounder and looked like normal people, unlike the paler kids. Huh?  
Shaking my head to clear the weird thoughts from my mind, I started drawing in the front of my book while I waited for the teacher to return. A little while into the lesson, after the teacher had come back-not caring to introduce or acknowledge me-and set us to work, there was a mutter behind me and the shuffling of feet. I thought I was in the back row… Adverting my eyes slightly, not wanting to be caught, I notice something I hadn't notice when I walked up the aisle, mainly because my head was pointing towards the floor, but how could I not have noticed this? Four tall guys were standing along the back wall, hidden in the shadows the light from the windows couldn't reach. All of them were wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt, and none of them seemed to move, they were too focused on something. Deciding I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day-let alone in front of everyone-I decided to wait until class finished before asking them what they are doing.  
When that time finally came, I suddenly felt nervous, unsure as to whether I should already know why they are there. Nevertheless, my legs dragged me the opposite way from the door that everybody was filing out of. At first none of the men noticed I was standing before them until one looked down and coughed, gaining the others attentions.  
_Here goes nothing. _'Hay, no offence, I'm new, but what are you guys standing back here for? Are youse part of the class? Teacher aids?' _Yeah, cause four totally hot, well-muscled guys are teacher aids. _  
Before any of them could react, a light voice spoke up from behind me, sounding scared. The voice was so light and child like that I instantly felt protective of the person, and that feeling only intensified when I turned to face the girl. She was tall, towering over my five foot seven, with platinum blood hair. Her smile lit up her face, making her big, jade green eyes sparkle.  
'Hi, I'm Lissa.'  
'Rose,' was all I responded with. Was she in my class? I hadn't noticed her.  
I saw hesitation in her eyes as she debated whether or not to ask me something. Eventually, though, she spoke again.  
'I was wondering if you wanted someone to show you around. This school in kind of big, and sometimes there are people who…Yeah. Oh-and we have a lot of out of bounds areas, too.'  
_Believe me, I know. _On arrival to this creepy boarding school, I was given a list of rules and regulations, which I had politely ignored. 'Uh, sure. Yeah. Just let me find out why these people,' gesturing behind me, 'are watching the whole class. So far it seems for no reason.'  
Lissa's face scrunched up in confusion, humour deep in her eyes. 'You are joking, right?'  
'No, I swear-.' But I was cut off by a high pitched voice yelling Lissa's name.  
'Lissa! We are going to be late!' When the tiny girl I could see at the door way saw me standing next to Lissa, she reddened, stomping over to us, her blond locks bouncing. How old was this girl? She looked twelve. 'Explain to me why you are socializing with this Djampir?' Her eyes looked me up and down and I suddenly had to feeling to smash her face into the nearest desk.  
Before I could act on that feeling, though, one of the men behind me spoke up. 'I believe Mia was correct, Princess, you will be late to class if you do not hurry.'  
Princess? Before I could react in any way, Lissa promised to find me at lunch, than left with a very annoyed looking Mia.  
Whirling around, I address the guy that spoke. 'What did you just call her?' _A freaking Princess, Rose, you heard it perfectly clear.  
_The guy with shoulder length brown hair talked again, this time making me think he was from Russia. His accent was so hot. 'Princess, of course.'  
'Why-.'  
'Rosemarie Hathaway!'  
For fuck sake! How many times am I going to get interrupted in this school? Obviously people cannot tell when someone is having a conversation.  
Irritated, I said, 'What?' Not my smartest moment ever. My teacher, Stan I think his name was, was glowering at me from the front of the class.  
'I have no clue as to why you are still here, and I don't care. Go to your next class and stop talking to the Guardians, they are on duty,' he added sternly, pointing towards the door.  
Guar-what? Did he just say…Blinking a few times, I stepped back, giving the four guys along the wall a once over-my eyes lingering on the hot Russian guy a little longer than the others-before rushing out to my next class.  
_Thanks mum; you sure do know how to pick the best boarding school in the state. _The moment i get access to the internet, I am so messaging her to get me the hell out of this place full of crazy. And it wasn't even my first day yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving my dorm room unattended for any length of time with the door unlocked was probably not the best idea in a boarding school. Sure, there were barely any girls in the dorm house I was in, but that didn't stop other girls from the second dorm house to wonder on in. Earlier today I had found out that this dorm house was called the DJAMPIR dorms and the second was call the MOROI dorms. This place was beyond crazy.  
After classes finished for the day, I went for a shower, leaving my room unlocked. Now I was standing in my door way, watching as the person in my room sat on my bed, looking around in wonder.  
'Can I help you?' I finally asked, making myself known.  
Whirling around, Lissa fell backwards and tipped over a pair of jeans on the floor, landing on the floor between my bed and the wall. She was skinny enough to fit in a place I would've found impossible.  
'You alright?' I made no move to help her up. She was snooping around in my room, not the other way around.  
Sounding puffed out, she said, 'Yeah. I think-just give me a second.' With that she pulled herself up, using my bed as a resting place once she was up.  
Now was the perfect time… 'Can I ask you a question?'  
Her eyes widened. 'Go for it!'  
'My mum told me a lot about this place; three things actually. I was wondering if you could maybe help me answer some of my questions…' While I spoke I shut the door, not wanting anyone to hear what I was asking. Fair enough I didn't know Lissa very well, but so far she was the only person civil enough to talk to.  
'Three things?' Lissa asked, sounding confused. 'About what…the school?'  
I fidgeted with my hands. 'Yeah, she said something about this place not being anything like the other schools I went too.'  
Considering this, she nodded a slight smile on her lips. 'Cannot be that bad, right? What types of schools did you go too?'  
'Hillshore state high, Lake West state high, and-.'  
Halfway through my explanation she went really white-well, whiter than her normal skin tone-and her eyes narrowed slightly. It was a weird look on such a pretty, nice face. 'Human schools?'  
Confused, I said, 'What other schools are there?' By her expression, I knew that was a question open for discussion.  
'But you are not human…are you?'  
'Last time I checked, I was,' I said sarcastically. Her change in mood and questions had a growing fear inside of me.  
She shook her head-hard. 'No, you're not. I can tell.' Before I could say anything, she was standing in front of me, looking down at me intently. 'What were the three things your mother said you would need to find out about this place? Why didn't she tell you herself?'  
What else was I meant to do? This girl was offering me answers-probably completely crazy and absurd answers-but the same in general. My mum said I needed to find the answers to these questions, and she has never proved me wrong before. If only she was the one to have explained it to me, instead I was relying on strangers to tell me things that were making me feel uneasy.  
'Well?' She snapped.  
I realised I was lost in my own world, and continued by telling her what my mum had told me on the car ride here. 'Uh, the first thing she said was that the school runs at night time for some reason, and that I would soon become used to it, finding out that it was necessary.' Her eyes widened, so i was guessing that that was something I already should know. 'Secondly; she told me that I would meet people here that are strange and scary, but I will learn to embrace it and look past all the pretences to the people that lay beyond the fiction…'  
'Third?'  
'I was to find something out about myself that has been hidden since I was born.'  
Lissa busted out laughing, holding her waist as she doubled over. My confusion sparked, along with my anger.  
'Why are you laughing?' I growled.  
'Because…I think…I know…who your mother…is,' she gasped between breaths.  
_Okay, now I was certain thi_s _girl was a few bolts short of a roller coaster. _'How?'  
Instead of answering my question, all she said was, 'Janiane Hathaway?'  
I started. 'How…did you know my mother's name?' I was sure she has never been to this school, only to enrol me, nor has she talked to any of the students or teachers.  
Sobering up, Lissa wiped away the few tears that had escaped. 'Believe me when I say this; I am so not the right person to talk to this about.'  
'Who is, then?' I asked anxiously, determined to get all this sorted out. My brain was thumping in my head, my heart had been beating too fast for far too long for it to be healthy, and I swear to god if I don't get food in me soon I was going to collapse.  
Lissa said one name only, 'Headmistress Kirova.'  
From the moment she said the name I knew no good would come out of us meeting. Kirova was the head of the school, but she was elsewhere when I was enrolled, leaving it up to the second in command.  
_Get yourself in order, Rose, cause this was going to be awesome!_


	3. Chapter 3

I've been sitting in the same room for half an hour with no-one telling me what is going on, except for a very bouncy Lissa who I ignored. She was all types of crazy.  
Kirova said she would be back shortly after telling us to take a seat, but that was ages ago. Through the cracked door I could hear her arguing with someone on the phone. Ten bucks says it's my mother. And, no doubt, it was. Kirova said her name just before she hung up, only she called her Guardian Hathaway. Huh?  
'So,' Kirova started as she took her seat across the Oak wood table in the centre of the otherwise empty room,' I believe your mother hasn't been very forthcoming about why you are here or your heritage.' It wasn't a question.  
'Pretty much, yeah.'  
Her eyes narrowed. 'What do you know?'  
'Nothing really,' I said slowly, actually thinking it through for once.  
Lissa spoke up for the first time. 'She told me that her mum hadn't explained why the schools open at night instead of day.' I nodded along with what she was saying.  
Kirova thought this over. 'Anything else?'  
'Yes,' I spoke over Lissa,' she told me that the people weren't like the ones I grew up with and that I would have to look past the fiction to fully understand and accept them. Whatever the hell that means,' I added with a mumble, searching through all the possibilities in my mind. Nothing even remotely possible showed up.  
'Mm,' Kirova hummed.  
'"Mm" what?' _I hate not knowing things!  
_Instead of answering me, she turned to Lissa, who widened her eyes as if she already knew what Kirova was going to say. 'I think you should go get something to eat,' was all she said; only it sounded like something else. 'I have much work that needs to be done. Rose,' turning back to me,' I will talk with your mother again, and then we can go over everything tomorrow.'  
'What-no! I thought you were going to tell me-.'  
'Rose that is enough! Unless you want to be kicked out, then leave! Now,' she said sternly, her eyes never wavering from my glare.  
She was strong and not afraid; I respected that in any one. 'Sure, fine.' Lissa followed me into the hall, where I slammed my hands down on the administrator's desk, earning a death glare from the woman behind it.  
'Common,' Lissa smiled, tugging my shirt sleeve,' I'm hungry.'  
We only had dinner, like, an hour ago. 'Go by yourself.' With that, I turned to walk the opposite direction, but she wasn't having any of that.  
'Please?'  
'Why? I barely know you, and from what I've been seeing all day you have enough friends already.' I saw her with at least a different person each time, and she was never on her own. So what if the popular girl in the school wasn't a total bitch like everywhere else, she was probably working at some angle. They always were.  
'Listen, those people that I talk to only like me because of who I am,' she muttered.  
Recall of earlier today when that tall, Russian guy called her Princess came to mind. _She may be on to something, Rose, you know it. Plus Kirova didn't tell you anything, so might as well figure it out by yourself._ That wasn't going to happen if I stuck with Lissa, though. All she was interested in the moment was eating. God, where does she put it?  
'Good to know. Now, if you don't mind, I believe I left my door unlocked, and we both know what happened last time I did that,' I said tiredly, looking her up and down before wiping around and stalking out of the building.  
Finally, alone with my own thoughts at last. The school was quiet as I sauntered across the campus, the sun just beginning to rise over the mountains in the distance. Sure, this world may be strange in many ways and so far making me want to run away, pulling my hair out, but this was all I have. On the way in here I saw the huge metal gates I passed under as nothing more than an obstacle keeping me from my freedom. Now, though, it seemed silly. This school was like any other, so why be afraid? Why be afraid…that's the big question isn't it. And nothing has come up to answer that thought-feeling-yet.  
My feet ached inside the flats I was wearing. I bought them before coming here, thinking it would be fashionable and not make me seem like the new, gross girl. However, my mother forgot to mention how the school was set out. There were a series of building, each spread out at least one hundred yards across, using the Montana space to its advantage. The secondary campus was located down a hill at the back of the main building; it held the dorms, church, and Gym, as well as sport tracks and ovals. Apparently this school was big on sport. I saw a bunch of guys from my grade training in some sort of martial arts on the field. There were only two girls in the group of twenty.  
Knowing the fact that I was meant to be in my dorm right now, what with curfew being in ten minutes, but I couldn't care any less. Sighing, soaking in the loneliness that surrounds me, I sat on a bench near the back of the church, behind a bunch of Pine trees.  
The sun now rose over the whole mountain rang. Enjoying the warmth after spending a long night awake, I hopped up onto the table, kicking my shoes off and placing my hands behind my head. I sighed blissfully.  
'What are you doing?' The deep, husky-slightly Russian accent-voice made my skin tingle.  
Glancing down, I saw the tall, dark haired guy from this morning in class, only now he wasn't distance and professional; more on the surprised side. He was even hotter in the sun light. 'That depends, Comrade, what does it look like?'  
For a second I thought he was going to smile and my heart jumped, but with some effort his lips straightened. 'Like you're going to get into trouble for breaking curfew.'  
I sighed. 'Listen, can't I just stay out here for a few more minutes?' The sun was too nice to leave now.  
Considering, he nodded, saying, 'A few, then you have to get back.'  
Shutting my eyes, I tried to ignore him being there, but that was hard with a guy like him. I found myself not being able to settle and give into the warmth of the sunny day ahead mixing with the cool night that was. Eventually I ended up sitting, crossing my legs and patting the spot next to me.  
We sat in silence for a good five minutes or so before he told me I had to get back. Not looking at him, I thanked him for not telling, then left, feeling a little better about this place for the first time all day.  
_I wonder how well tomorrow is going to go…_


End file.
